


Martha, Amy et le Docteur

by Evergade



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blink, During Season 3x10, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: -Martha, il y en a un autre ! Un…Il s'arrêta quand son détecteur bippa plus fort. Il le tourna vers la cliente.-Oh, hello ! D'où venez-vous ?Mais la femme ne répondit pas, elle regardait le Docteur la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Puis elle sourit.-Grande-Bretagne.-Votre accent vous trahis. Comment une Écossaise s'est retrouvée à New York ?
Kudos: 2





	Martha, Amy et le Docteur

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent aux Studios BBC. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Martha soupira. Encore une journée passé en 73. *

-Venez voyager avec moi, lui avait dit le Docteur, on va voyager dans le temps et l'espace !

Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était de travailler à mi-temps dans une boutique en attendant que son super plan génial de Seigneur du Temps prenne effet...

Elle salua sa cliente, une dame d'un certain âge avec quelques mèches blanches entrelacées dans ses cheveux roux et des yeux verts pétillants. Martha s'attendait à se faire regarder de haut, comme d'habitude, mais elle continua de sourire et demanda :

-Je peux vous aider ?

La cliente secoua la tête.

-Non ça ira. Je cherche juste des vêtements pour ma fille.

Elle tourna la tête pour remarquer que ladite-fille n'était plus là.

-Melody ? Melody, où es-tu ?

Une petite fille aussi noire que sa mère était blanche apparue, la main tenant une poupée dont l'étiquette pendait.

-Maman, je peux prendre celle-là ?

La cliente se baissa vers elle.

-Chérie, on est là pour acheter des vêtements. Et tu n'as pas assez de poupée comme ça ?

-Mais je l'aime bien, elle. Elle te ressemble...

La cliente sourit.

-Si tu veux.

Elle attrapa sa fille dans ses bras et regarda Martha :

-N'ayez jamais d'enfants. C'est impossible de leur tenir tête...

La jeune femme ne put s’empêcher de commenter :

-C'est très courageux à vous d'adopter une fille noire, par les temps qui court.

La cliente sourit.

-Je ne l'ai pas adopté, c'est... Mon mari et moi avons la même couleur de peau, mais elle... J'ai eu une grossesse particulièrement mouvementée, et il en a résulté cette... étrangeté génétique.

Martha haussa un sourcil.

-C'est extraordinaire, la génétique, commenta-t-elle avec sourire. Ce n'est pas le cas le plus bizarre que j'ai vu, mais tout de même.

La cliente sourit et soupira :

-Moi non plus, malheureusement... Ça a été un vrai calvaire...

Martha rigola.

-J'ai suivi des études de médecine, fut un temps, et je vous assure qu'on voit pire au service des urgences...

La cliente fronça les sourcils.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais vous avez fréquenté une École de Médecine ? Je croyais... Ne le prenez pas mal surtout, mais que les noirs n'auraient pas le droit de faire ce genre d'étude avant facilement quelques années…

Martha pâlit en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de faire une boulette. Puis elle réalisa que la cliente avait dit quelque chose de plus perturbant.

-Comment vous savez ça ?

La cliente pâlit. Puis elle fronça les sourcils comme si elle réfléchissait.

-Excusez-moi… On ne s'est pas déjà vu ?

Martha haussa les épaules.

-Je ne crois pas, je ne suis pas du coin.

''Et certainement pas de cette époque'' ajouta-t-elle en pensée.

-Je suis certaine de vous avoir déjà vu… D'où venez-vous ?

-Londres.

-Martha !

Le Docteur entra, avec son détecteur d'anomalie temporelle.

-Martha, il y en a un autre ! Un…

Il s'arrêta quand son détecteur bippa plus fort. Il le tourna vers la cliente.

-Oh, _hello_! D'où venez-vous ?

Mais la femme ne répondit pas, elle regardait le Docteur la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Puis elle sourit.

-Grande-Bretagne.

-Votre accent vous trahis. Comment une Écossaise s'est retrouvée à New York ?

Elle sourit.

-Ça je ne peux pas vous le dire.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils et sortit son tournevis sonique pour la scanner. Elle continua de sourire.

-Je suis humaine. Complètement humaine.

Il regarda le résultat.

-Pourquoi votre corps a des traces de modifications génétiques pas en vigueur avant le 52e siècle?

Elle soupira.

-Ça non plus, je ne peux pas vous le dire.

-Pourquoi ?

-À combien de régénération êtes-vous ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Comment vous êtes au courant ?

-Répondez, juste.

-Je suis la numéro dix.

Elle soupira et sourit doucement.

-Alors vous ne me connaissez pas encore.

-Comment vous vous appelez ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si je le vous disais, vous ne m’emmèneriez jamais en voyage avec vous.

Le visage du Docteur se ferma.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?

Elle leva les mains en signe de paix.

-Peu importe.

-Je suis désolé…

Elle sourit.

-Ne vous excusez pas. J'ai vécu une vie avec vous, à voyager à travers les étoiles, les époques… J'ai vu tellement, tellement de choses, j'ai rencontré tellement de gens. Des êtres merveilleux et de véritables monstruosités… Et un jour, on était... Mais nous ne sommes pas malheureux, au contraire. Je suis ici avec mon mari et ma fille et je ne pourrais pas rêver mieux.

Elle soupira et mit la main sur sa joue.

-La seule chose qui me manque, c'est mon meilleur ami.

Le Docteur déglutit.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle retira sa main et réajusta sa fille dans ses bras.

-Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-Vous voulez que je vous ramène ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Non, surtout pas. On ne peut… On doit…

Elle soupira.

-Non, merci. On reste ici. Vous pouvez garder quelque chose en tête pour moi ? Quand vous me reconnaîtrez, quand vous saurez qui je suis, j'espère que vous aurez lu la dernière page. Et que vous aurez suivi mon conseil.

Elle paya la poupée. Avant de sortir, elle se retourna une dernière fois.

-Et prenez soin de votre épouse pour moi !

Martha regarda le Docteur.

-Vous la connaissez ?

Il avait un air sérieux sur le visage. Le même qu'il avait quand elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

-Non, pas encore.

Lorsqu'Amy se gara devant sa maison, Melody descendit en courant de la voiture pour montrer sa poupée à son père. Amy la vit faire en souriant et ouvrit le coffre pour en sortir ce qu'elle avait acheté.

-Bonjour Amélia.

Étonnée, elle se retourna. Un homme d'un certain âge les cheveux grisonnants, en costume noir avec des Dock Martins la regarda, les mains dans les poches.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. On se connaît ?

-J'ai fini par avoir ton message.

Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle comprit :

- _Docteur_?!

-Oui. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, j'ai vieillis.

-Mais… Vous avez quel âge, au juste pour avoir vieilli autant ?

Il grogna.

-C'est ma régénération suivant Gros Menton.

Elle rigola.

-C'est étrange de vous voir avec une tête de grand-père après avoir passé tout ce temps en compagnie d'une tête d'adolescent.

Elle referma son coffre.

-Rory et Melody sont à l'intérieur. Vous voulez entrer ?

-Non, je ne peux pas. River ne doit pas me voir.

-Pourquoi ? Vous pensez qu'elle va essayer de vous tuer ?

-Ce n'est pas ça. Dans le futur, elle va me croiser avec cette tête-là et elle ne va pas me reconnaître. Ça va lui sauver la vie, alors je ne prendrais pas le risque.

-Alors vous vous êtes bien occupé d'elle, hein ?

Il soupira.

-Je l'ai vu la dernière nuit avant sa mort.

-Vous l'avez vu mourir ?

Il soupira.

-Le jour où je l'ai rencontré, elle est morte en me sauvant la vie. Avant de mourir elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avait vu pour la dernière fois aux Tours Chantantes de Darillium. Et depuis, à chaque fois que je la rencontrais, j’espérais qu'on n'irait jamais. Mais on a fini par y aller.

-C'était il y a longtemps ?

Il soupira.

-La nuit dernière.

Elle souffla.

-Oh, Docteur…

Il soupira et sourit.

-Il m'a fallu un siècle de lents travaux pour modifier la galaxie comme je le voulais. J'ai dû prendre en compte le mouvement des planètes, leurs rotations, que ça n'influe pas sur la vie à venir et l'écosystème…

-Pourquoi…

Elle sourit quand elle comprit.

-Combien de temps dure une nuit sur Darillium ?

Il sourit.

-Vingt-quatre ans.

Elle sourit. Elle referma son coffre et le prit dans ses bras. Le Docteur se tendit.

-Je ne suis pas câlin...

-J'men moque, de votre avis.

Elle s'écarta de lui.

-Vous prenez soin de vous ?

-Amélia, tu n'es pas ma mère...

-Alors ?

Il grogna.

-Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour prendre soin de moi. Mais j'ai des amis qui le font pour moi.

Elle sourit.

-Tant mieux.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Rory sortit.

-Chérie, tu peux venir ? Melody veut aller au zoo, cette après-midi. J'ai besoin de renfort.

Il s'approcha du Docteur.

-Bonjour. Vous êtes?

Le Docteur sourit.

-Rory Pond...

Rory soupira et sourit.

-Il n'y a que deux personnes pour m’appeler comme ça dans tout l'univers. Et vous n'êtes pas ma femme. Comment allez-vous, Docteur ?

-On fait aller.

Il fit demi-tour et commença à partir. Avant de se retourner en souriant.

-Cette après-midi, emmenez River au zoo.

Amy rigola.

-On connaît notre fille, Docteur.

-Oui, renchérit Rory. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de la laisser avec des animaux sauvages.

Le Docteur fouilla dans sa poche de veste intérieure et en sortit un bout d'article de journal. Il leur tendit.

-Ça se passera bien.

Amy et Rory le lurent :

-Panique au Zoo. Hier, dans l'après-midi, une enfant s'est retrouvée dans l'enclot des crocodiles. Alors que tout le monde craignait pour sa vie, l'enfant a pris un alligator pour un poney et...

Amy regarda Rory qui haussa les épaules.

-Au moins, on sait que ça se passera bien.

Amy regarda le Docteur.

-Merci Doct... Oh.

Le Docteur avait disparu. Au loin, ils entendirent le TARDIS décoller.

*Normalement ils sont coincés en 69, mais ça ne collait pas avec mon histoire et flemme de faire des modifs.


End file.
